Nothing You Expect
by Cassy Lily Potter
Summary: Callie O'Conner had dreams. She also had a brother she cared about. When Brain disappears, and Hobbs finds that Letty is still alive, he recruits Callie. What happens when she does get Brain. Does she go with him? or choose her dreams?


_**A/N: I don't own F&F, I only own Callie and my other characters, as well as most of the plot line. I hope you like it, R&R! **_

Callie O'Conner sat in the Gurkha watching the scenery they passed. She thought she had the perfect life. She was on her own and preparing to start a new job in Japan. She completed school and now had several Computer degrees as well as graphic arts degrees. She drove a Subaru WRX STI that she heavily modded herself. She had plenty of friends and always had a good time with the street car crews at night. The only thing missing from her life was her brother.

Brian O'Conner was her brother, a cop turned fugitive. It has been over a year if not longer since she spoke to him. Last she heard from him was when him and Dom were in Rio De Janeiro. She knew some of what they were doing but she didn't want to get involved. She had her heart set on Japan. As she thought about it, she wasn't even sure if Brian was still alive. Luke Hobbs wouldn't say anything about him.

As they arrived at the hotel, she got out of the vehicle and walked inside. Once handed the key to their room she walked to it, walking outside to look at the view. As she stood there alone she started to wonder how her life got to here. If she was told years ago that Brian would be wanted by the F.B.I. she would have never believed them. But here she was in Berlin with Hobbs, and Brian was somewhere in the world, hiding from the F.B.I.

How did she get here? Hobbs contacted her sometime after Brian disappeared. The F.B.I. figured Brian would contact her at sometime so they wanted her with them. She would have never joined any force by choice; she was not that kind of a person. She actually has a worse record than Brian did, which is why she didn't fully understand why they wanted her. She had a feeling they would end up using her record later on, once they got everything they wanted from her.

From what she gathered, Hobbs had a case of a military convoy jacking. Supposedly Dom's girlfriend, who she thought died, was involved. She wasn't sure if it was true, or just another way to get her to go with them. She was pretty sure Brian wouldn't be anywhere near Berlin though. He was smarter than that, he was probably in a country that doesn't extradite, and that has easy places to live and not be seen by most people.

She really wanted to see Brian, she missed him. He was always there for her and she was there for him. She knew if she saw him now she would drop everything and go with him. She could never turn him in to the F.B.I., she isn't strong like that. Being a cop or any sort meant nothing to her. She loved her cars though, and if she dropped everything for Brian that would mean giving up on her dream, her dream of designing cars for Nissan in Japan. Since she was a little girl she dreamed of living in Nishi-Ku, Yokohama, Japan, the global headquarters of Japan, and where a lot of the designing for their cars happen.

She was great with cars, even better than Brian was. She modded her Subaru herself, including re building the motor. Standing here she kind of missed her Subaru. The F.B.I. wouldn't let her bring it with her, nor have they given her a car. She sighed looking at the scenery, hoping she wasn't stuck being around them the whole time. She really would like to explore, she hasn't been to Berlin yet, and she didn't learn German for nothing.

"Good view isn't it?" She heard Hobbs.

"Yea, would be better to be in it."

He smiled, "Well we have nothing for today, so here, "He handed over a set of keys.

"What's this?"

"Well… You seemed really upset that we didn't allow you to bring your Subaru, so I thought you could use a car."

"Thanks… I guess," She took the keys from him.

"It's a black and red Audi R8 out front. "

She smiled, "Someone knows what I like."

"After looking at your Subaru, its kinda hard not to. I had to do some research, and I thought the Audi would work."

She left the room and walked outside. She spotted the car and smiled, just as she heard her phone. She opened the car and got in, looking at her phone.

"Han?" She frowned, glad she got a different phone for the F.B.I. to keep tabs on.

"Cal! Are you here yet?"

"In Berlin? Yea, I got in today."

"Why not meet up? I've missed you."

She looked around, glad no one else has left the building, "Alright. Where are you? I think I'm free, I hope anyway."

He told her where to go and she started the car, smiling as she heard it roar. She left the parking lot, looking for the place Han told her. Once she spotted the blue Lexus LFA she parked next to it. She walked inside the small café, spotting Han and Gisele. She smiled and sat down with them, ordering a soda to drink.

"Nice car," Han smiled as she sat.

"Thanks, Hobbs gave it to me."

"I'm still amazed that they recruited you."

"And you better be glad I got a different phone for them. If Brian calls, and I'm near them, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Hopefully he doesn't."

She nodded, "I hope not. I've been keeping it on silent so if he does and I'm near them I can just ignore it."

After some silence she spoke again, "Do you know where he is Han?"

"No, I don't. I wish I did. I know Mia had the baby though."

"Mia? She was pregnant?"

"Yeah. Oh wait.. Last time we spoke to you they hadn't told us yet. Yeah, she was and now they have a baby."

"I can't see him Han. I really can't."

"You can Cal."

"No. I don't want to have to hide for my life. I want to go to Japan. If I see him, I'll go with them. I can't turn in my own flesh and blood."

Han sighed, "It'll be okay Cal. Do you know what they know?"

"Not really. Supposedly Letty is still alive."

'WHAT?" Han's eyes widened.

"Yea, they got some notice like a month or so ago that some people stole a truck with military cars on it, supposedly a camera got a picture of Letty being involved. They would have been here sooner but I kinda ran for a bit. So they had to go on a mouse chase."

"But that's not possible. They had a burial and everything, the guy who killed her even said so."

"Apparently they were wrong. Or the cameras pick up images of ghosts. They have a picture, its her."

Han ran a hand through his hair as Gisele rubbed his arm, "I don't know what to say. Some of what has happened is because of her death."

"I know. I was at Dom's hearing, if she didn't die, he wouldn't have been caught. But somehow, someone is behind her not dying, but making it seem she did. And now here I am, instead of going to Japan next month."

"You'll get to go."

"NO, I won't Han. This is going to change that. And I can't deal with it."

"What if I got you a Skyline?"

"No. I don't want to be here, at all. I'm going somewhere as soon as I can."

Gisele tapped Han and they both looked outside the window. Hobbs and some others were there. "We should go."

"Good idea, go out the back. I'll be fine here. I'll see you soon, and Han." She paused for a minute as he watched her, "Don't tell Brian I'm a part of the F.B.I. please. As much as I say I don't want to see him, I do want to hear his voice at lease. And I know he won't bother if he knew."

He nodded as him and Gisele slipped out the back, getting into the Lexus and getting out of there as Hobbs entered. He saw Callie and walked over to her, sitting down.


End file.
